


Unfulfilled

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Blindfolds"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled

Kimi was a beautiful woman. She was slim and pretty, with long straight black hair, pale brown skin, dusky brown eyes that seemed to always be looking at the world with curiosity and hope. She was a little shy and timid, and worked in the grocery store.

In another land, on the Western Plains a fair journey from the Enchanted Forest, she was known as Pocahontas.

Beautiful as she was, after seducing her to bed, Regina wore a blindfold. She told Kimi it was something she was into. Truly Regina wore the blindfold so that while Kimi's lips were exploring her body she could imagine it was Ruby

Naked, her eyes completely covered by the silk blindfold, Regina fantasised.

But Kimi was still slow and tentative, her first time with a woman. Regina had shown her how it was done, making her come three times with her fingers and mouth before letting Kimi take a turn. Kimi had none of Ruby's confidence or experience.

It frustrated and infuriated her. Why was she so caught up with Ruby? Yes she was fantastic in bed, but so were other women. Kimi was exactly the sort of woman she would normally enjoy having. Teaching her the ways of Sapphic sex should be a joy, not unfulfilling.

Even blindfolded and thinking about Ruby didn't make her orgasm a truly satisfying one.

She let Kimi sleep over, appreciating the warmth of sharing her bed. But she didn't sleep much. Regina couldn't stop thinking about Ruby.


End file.
